


The Moon's Panther

by Withmaximumeffort



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Shinigami, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Based on a manga I can't remember, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmaximumeffort/pseuds/Withmaximumeffort
Summary: Mistake number one was answering the doorbell and letting his jerk friends in the front door. Mistake number two was letting Rangiku choose an outfit. He damn well looked like a skank. Afterwards, Sado, gentle sweet backstabbing, Sado had thrown Ichigo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out the front door.





	The Moon's Panther

**Author's Note:**

> AN: based off of this manga I read that I can’t remember the name of about this wolf who was granted powers by the moon to live longer and transform into a human while the moon was strong enough to give him power. He couldn’t turn during the new moon and he wouldn’t be able to stay in that form for long if there was only a sliver of the moon. He fell in love with this human girl and the whole story is ridiculously cute. I’ll try to find it again and put the name in the closing notes if I can. There were a couple of sequels too.

Ichigo was pissed. 

 

The redhead had been coerced into clubbing by his friends for stress release and to “temporarily numb yourself to your problems. Cause everything is better after a night out. Ya know.” 

 

A week ago, Ichigo was laid off his job because some asshole had copied his work and presented it during some exclusive meeting Ichigo wasn't invited to. So when, Ichigo presented the same project proposal a day later, he was basically screwed. The whole chain of command was pissed.  He tried defending himself, but no one believed a simple employee without connections to the upper brasses. Fucking Luppi. The little bitch had slept his way through the upper rungs like lightning with his legs wider and hole deeper than the Mariana Trench. Now, it was damn near impossible to find a job since the company refused to write a fucking recommendation.

 

It pissed the 23-year old off to no end. Then to add fucking salt, pepper, and cyanide to his open wounds, his boyfriend of three years (they were fucking talking about getting married at that point) broke up with him. Literally fours days after he was fired, the little shit left because he wanted to “re-explore his bisexuality” by dating some random woman from some random bar. Apparently, it was love at first sight or some shit. 

 

Just thinking about it had Ichigo’s veins throbbing, his eyes narrowing, and his toes curling in disgust. What the fuck was his boyfriend…no sorry his freaking wannabe mack daddy, gigolo, thundercunt of an ex thinking? The bastard even had the nerve to blame the sudden disinterest in their fucking  _ three year _ relationship on Ichigo. Something about Ichigo not showing him the love and respect he needed. So that means grab the first female you see and fuck her instead of having a fucking adult conversation with your partner?

 

The redhead didn’t give himself a chance to be devastated, not when he was angry enough to throw a building. Preferably at THE EX. 

 

So after that clusterfuck of a week, his friends decided they needed a club night to “get Ichi’s mojo back and leave the diseased ex in the dust.” He should have just listened to his damn instincts, sat his ass at home and finished off his cookie dough, cookies and cream, pralines and cream, and pistachio mint ice cream and finally cry his heart out while watching freaking sappy ass romance stories.

 

Mistake number one was answering the doorbell and letting his jerk friends in the front door. Mistake number two was letting Rangiku choose an outfit. He damn well looked like a skank. Afterwards, Sado, gentle sweet backstabbing, Sado had thrown Ichigo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out the front door. There was enough time to throw a look of betrayal over his shoulder at the giant man before he was stuffed between two females and driving off before any protest actually left Ichigo’s lips. Mistake number three of the night was allowing the idiotically, dance happy Rukia (and Ishida who was a secret dance fiend) to drag him under the strobing lights in the middle of the crowd when they arrived. Even with the serious “Don’t fucking mess with me unless you want your poor excuse of a spine to be kicked through your gut” vibes,  Ichigo was still approached 10 times whistled to 7, attempted summoned 11, and groped a total of 27 times. Ichigo decided to say to hell with it and sit at the bar and drink himself into a semi-stupor right before calling it a night. 

 

Now here the young redhead was, walking down the lonely street at “Fucking hell, why am I still out”-o’clock in the morning by himself. Because his shit friends were still partying and he was ready to get the fuck out of there. Yeah probably not the smartest thing to leave and not  catch a cab, but fuck it, drunk people made stupid ass decisions. So alone is what he’ll be.

 

“Hey, look at this sweet thing.”

 

…Well almost alone. Shit, was fate that much of a bitch that a completely drunk-off-his-ass man and posse were catcalling? At night? With no one around? Did he have to deal with late night potential rape too? Was this his life now? The fuckers would get theirs. He needed to blow off some steam anyway.

 

Honestly, what the hell had he done to The-Powers-That-Be to get this shitty week?

 

Ichigo was so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t even realized the two drunkards closing in or the third one behind him until he was pushed to the ground with a weight sitting on his back. 

 

This. Fucking. Sucked. Major. Ass. 

 

Ichigo sent a prayer to that big glowing moon. If he got out of this situation relatively unscathed……..fuck!! He had nothing to offer that celestial ball in the sky. He tried to buck the foul smelling thing sitting on his back but it just pressed down harder and pushed the side of his face further into the ground.

 

“Get the fuck off me asswipe!”

 

“Oh. Fiesty, feisty. Just relax now and we’ll make ya feel good. Shouldn’ta been waggin’ that fine ass around. You practically begging for it.”

 

Fucking cliché lines and this fucking cliché situation. Honestly, FML.

 

The assholes were laughing now, verbally high-fiving each other for bagging themselves some grade A entertainment for the night. Smart, ‘cause the minute they let go, Ichigo was going for the  _ kill _ . That was until a loud growling noise from the alleyway cut into their ridiculous monologuing enough to shut the bastards up. Ichigo looked to his right to see some giant ass creature stalk its way towards them with all the ferocity of an animal defending its territory. The rapists didn't even think twice before they were taking off down the street and leaving Ichigo alone to be dinner. Or was it technically breakfast.

 

The creature was some type of big white cat…wait maybe a jaguar because of the faint spots on its fur, or a leopard. Whatever, some type of panther. The white very near silver strands of fur shined a bright luminescent glow in the light of the moon’s rays. There were parts that looked armored, but Ichigo was pretty sure that was the lighting. Plus, it had the bluest eyes Ichigo had ever seen and it was staring like there was nothing better for it to do, like, oh who knows, maybe go back from whence it came!! 

 

The thing was freaking huge and scary and probably hungry!

 

A freaking huge (and possibly hungry) leopard/jaguar that was still staring. 

 

Ichigo prayed to all deities he didn't and did believe in because he most definitely needed someone right the hell now. The last thing he wanted was to be literal cat food. Then the most fascinating thing happened. The Giant Cat (and hell to the yes that was also capitalized) just sat back on its haunches and cocked its head to the side like it was waiting for something. Ichigo slowly sat up on his toes, placed a hand on his raised knee and placed the other on the ground. Quick getaways needed balance and support.

 

“Um…Thank you?”

 

The thing let out a huff of breath before rising to its four legs again, coming a little closer before sitting down again. It’s tail languidly swept from side to side like the content cat it probably was. 

 

This, was the twilight zone.

 

“…Okay I’m dreaming right? I fell down drunk and passed out didn’t I? Maybe I started running through the streets naked and some police knocked me out to take me back to the station. Or I bit the shit out of those guys and then ran into a wall or something. I mean, how the hell do I explain a Giant White Cat, saving me and sitting in front of me like it’s waiting for a reward and…did you snort? You just snorted didn’t you? Oh my God, I don’t know what’s going on anymore!”

 

Ichigo looked into those too blue eyes and saw amusement there. The freaking cat was laughing at him. As in, if it was human it would’ve been slapping its knee in humor. 

 

“What the hell? My reaction is completely normal! I’d like to think I’m taking this a lot better than I could be! You’re the odd one out!”

 

The cat merely snorted again, shook its giant head before taking the final steps to sniff him. It rubbed itself against his legs and purred like a giant house cat, licked his hand then started to walk away. Like, the fuck! As he watched the cat start to fade into the shadowed alley, Ichigo was hit with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and a crazy idea to change that. Whatever, blame it on the alcohol and the shit happening in his life all at once. This could either go really well or end with Ichigo in pieces. Actually chewed on pieces.

 

“Wait! God this is a bad, bad idea and you’re probably going to eat me as soon as I turn my back…Don’t Snort! Umm…Oh! But you probably don’t have a safe place to stay. You don’t look like the type of animal that came from a zoo. Actually, I have no idea what you are ‘cause you are definitely not a normal jaguar-leopard whatever. What are you by the way? Don’t answer…you can’t answer that can. Wait, can you? No. Just no. I don’t want to know. Look, I’m trying to offer you a place to stay.”

 

Ichigo huffed, frustrated with his inability to keep track of ideas. This is the last time he drank this much because this delusion was getting crazy. The panther though seemed to be in its element, calmly waiting for Ichigo to finish his rambling like a patient teacher entertaining a 5 year old. It cocked its head to the side while it studied Ichigo as if to ascertain a threat. Yeah, Ichigo was a freaking threat to a freaking tiger sized panther. It then walked back to the redhead licked his hand again and stood by his side. Guess that means Ichigo found himself a stray. He used the Giant White Cat as a crutch to get off the ground because he was feeling bold like that.

 

The walk home was interesting. The Giant White Cat walked as calmly as can be, because being in the middle of the sidewalk was a normal occurrence for an oversized feline. Ichigo, on the other hand, was jumping at shadows, swiveling his head towards any and every sound and waiting for the ball to drop. Any second now, animal control would jump out, tackle the cat and be on their merry way. Or a bunch of scientist will show, tackle the cat and return to their lab. Or supernatural hunters will tackle the cat and show it off at a supernatural convention then give it to scientists who would breed it then dissect it to find out all of its secrets. Somehow, someway the cat was getting tackled and Ichigo would be pulled into the fray. The redhead didn’t want anything to happen to his impromptu savior; hence, the not so smart move of inviting a carnivore to his house and the paranoia he felt at every turned corner. He very nearly collapsed in relief when they walked through the front door of his town house. 

 

Ichigo immediately went to the kitchen for a glass of water, his head was starting to swing and he wasn’t sure how long he’d last before he passed out on the couch. Unfortunately, when he walked into his living room, reality (or non-reality) smacked him across the face as he watched the cat stretch out on the couch. 

 

“…Right. I have a jaguar now? Leopard?” 

 

…and of course it purrs. Freaking Calm Cat.

 

The redhead just plops himself on his loveseat diagonally situated from the feline and stared. The thing had its four legs dangling over the edge of the couch, its eyes closed and its tail lazily swinging to and fro. The silvery fur shimmered in the lighting. He could see the faint forms of the rosettes fading in and out of view on the skin.

 

Oh it was a jaguar? There were little dots in the middle of the rosettes so maybe? Identifying the damn spots always confused him.

 

That fur was begging to be touched though. 

 

So, Ichigo slid to the floor. The jaguar’s ears flicked and it opened its eyes to stare. Ichigo took a small scoot forward on his butt but the feline had yet to move except for its tail. He kept scooting until he was eye level with a silver stomach. He reached, paused, looked at the cat, it purred like it was encouraging him and he finally rest his hand on the soft looking fur. He slowly rubbed the cat’s belly and it continued to purr.

 

“Wow. You’re fur is really soft. Very nice.”

 

Then he rubbed his face on the fur and the purring got louder.

 

“So soft. You are a really handsome Cat you know? Smell good too. Which is weird right? Cats don’t smell like this.”

 

Freaking Cat freaking preened and stuck its head in the air like it was the shit.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head. You know what, I take it back. I’ve never seen a cat with as big an ego as you. Really… Did you just biff me on the nose with your tail?”

 

In answer the cat just biffed him on the nose again. 

 

What the hell?

 

It was okay though because Ichigo was now completely convinced this was a dream anyway.

 

Before he could do something stupid like pull on the Giant Carnivore’s tail in retaliation, he heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it. There were more important things to be done like play with the white fur.

 

The damn doorbell started up again with knocking included. Why at this time at night? It was…holy shit it was already 3:52am. 

 

Who the hell knocks at Even-Angels-Aren’t-Up-O’clock in the morning? 

 

Ichigo dragged himself away from the very soft, spicy smelling fur to the front door only to be greeted by the thundercunt formally recognized as Renji Abarai, asshole extraordinaire, breaker of Ichigo’s pure heart and the bane of his existence. He tried to slam the door in the fucker’s face, but Renji knew him too well to let that happen without getting his point across. The guy muscled his way into the house like he belonged there and whatever lingering buzz and good feelings Ichigo may have had were burned away by his building rage.

 

“Why the fuck are you here you asswipe? Get. The Fuck. Out. NOW!”

 

“Look Ichigo, I just wanted to talk. Just let me explain. I want…”

 

“Oh hell no. OH  _ Fuck _ NO! You, don’t get to  _ want _ anything. Why the hell did you barge in anyway? The last thing I need is to see your face this early in the morning. I have a headache, I feel dizzy, I’m tired, I’m pissed off and I’m about 3.2 seconds away from becoming homicidal so you better leave my house right the fuck now if you don’t want to die.” 

 

And of course Diseased Dick Renji decided that was somehow code for him to continue talking and to even have the audacity to step forward and reach toward Ichigo’s person like he even had that fucking right anymore.

 

“No! Not until you take me back. I know you still love me and…”

 

“Hah! That’s where you’re wrong. You think you can just come back here after breaking my heart and throwing away our 3-year relationship and that I’ll what? Take you back just like that? I’m not a thing you can throw away and pick up again when you’re ready! Get out my house!”

 

“Everything okay Ichigo?”

 

Ichigo whipped his head around because last time he checked no one but him and the Cat was in the house and he would have  _ definitely _ remembered someone with a voice like that. But once his head spun to take in the vision that was leaning against his wall, his brain functions ceased to exist. 

 

Umm... so there was a living, breathing Greek statue in his house. Like blue hair, sinfully ripped body, all sleek and shimmery (he dimly recognized the throw from the couch wrapped around those hips) with a nice tan, “I posed for Michelangelo in his glory days” type statue. Ichigo kind of wanted the damn throw to burn and he glared at it like it was an offense to nature because it most definitely was. Once Ichigo finally ripped, literally ripped, his eyes away from that body to look into the eyes of the stranger his brain broke again. 

 

There was only one creature that had eyes like that. 

 

Renji, being the little jealous shit he had no right to be anymore, snarled at Mr. I’m-Sexy-and-I-Know-It with the ugliest facial expression.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

Mr. Sexy just hummed, walked up to Ichigo, wrapped those wonderfully muscled strong arms around his waist then pulled the redhead into his chest like it was natural. That distracting smell that was his Cat’s was strong in Ichigo’s nose. He relaxed back against the stranger’s well-muscled chest unconsciously. Strong hands massaged his stomach, relaxing him even further.

 

“Mmm. I’m Ichigo’s new pet. He feeds me, clothes me, walks me, rubs me...” 

 

Ichigo had to choke there because he  _ was _ rubbing the prick all over earlier. In his defense, he didn’t know the damn creature could turn into 6 feet plus of fucking gorgeous man.  

 

“I protect him...”

 

Yeah that happened.

 

“…and I lick him like a good kitty.” Ichigo could feel Grimmjow’s tongue start from his clavicle to just below the earlobe.

 

_ Holy _ shit!

 

“All over.”

 

_ Holy Shit _ !!

 

Now what do you get when you have a shitty month, drink too much at the club, almost get raped on the way home, and an accumulation of stress? A dream which includes a silvery-white panther saving you from said rapist, your ex showing up at your house demanding a redo, and the sudden appearance of a delicious man claiming to be your pet while spouting suggestive things to your ex just to get him upset. 

 

Ichigo’s current night that’s what.

 

Renji looked like he was going to explode. He was probably expecting to see a depressed Ichigo crying over ice cream (Ichigo was not going to tell anyone that that was the plan for the night before his friends dragged him out). Instead, he found Ichigo standing in the arms of a blue-haired man who was more sexy than Renji could ever hoped to be. Karma is a bitch, Bitch. His Cat just smirked.

 

“I’m Grimmjow. Who are you to be harassing my Ichi?”

 

“The hell! I’m Renji his boyfriend.”

 

Now wait just a damn minute! 

 

Big Cat, no Grimmjow, must have felt the man in his arms tense because his left hand started to draw lazy trails from Ichigo’s chest to his stomach and his right hand slowly slipped under the waist of his skinny jeans to play with his pubic hair. Good Lord, this was a great dream. Ichigo Kurosaki, 23 years old was officially a puddle of quick breathing goo in Grimmjow’s hands. He could barely hear what they were saying anymore as his arousal increased. 

 

“Renji, Renji, Renji. Sounds familiar. Don’t care enough to find out more. But here’s a warning, this pretty Berry is in my hands now and I will take. Extra. Good. Care. Of. Him. You should know I’ve been trained properly so if you ever mess with my owner again, I’ll rip your throat out. Got it.” 

 

Ichigo nearly buckled when Grimmjow kissed and licked his neck to punctuate his extra good care part, probably moaned like a whore too because that bastard was good with his tongue and the damn tease had lightly brushed his erection while he was playing with Ichigo’s pubic hair. Plus, it  _ had  _ been awhile since he had sex even when he was with Renji. That should have been the first clue.

Ichigo became more alert when he could practically feel the menace and ferocity his Cat said that last line with. He was glad to be more lucid too. Because Renji’s facial expression was priceless. Like a mix between outrage and prey about to get eaten. 

 

“Now get out. I have a scrumptious owner to take care of.”

 

At that, the bitch of an ex ran off just before Big Blue flipped then pushed Ichigo against the newly closed door and pushed his face close enough to kiss. Ichigo swallowed hard. Goodness, this man was gorgeous. Ichigo moaned loud when the hand in his pants started to move at a tortuously slow pace. That beautiful mouth stretched into a dangerous smirk.

  
“Now owner, how’s ‘bout I show you  _ exactly _ how grateful I am for taking me in.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still writing the other stories. Don't worry I'm almost finished a few chapters for each so I can hit y'all with a boom bam. But I was looking through all the works I started in my files and this was finished but never posted anywhere so why not post it now. 
> 
> Thanks for supporting me guys and still being interested in my other stories. All comments I will try to respond to on all my stories but it has been kinda hectic on my end.
> 
> Love y'all and hoped you liked this story.
> 
> No beta so all imperfections are made because I am blind and no matter how much proofreading I do, mistakes still escape me.


End file.
